Crazy Love
by HisagiKuchiki
Summary: A birthday one-shot. RenBya action


Business First

I don't own Bleach. That privilege belongs to Tite Kubo. Hail the Almighty Kubo.

This is a special one shot fic dedicated to the one and only SesshomaruFreak. Happy Birthday Sesh. Hope y'all enjoy. Be sure to review after reading (criticism welcome). If you like this then be sure to check out the published works of all my family (cause they are better writers than I). Timewaster123456789, SesshomaruFreak, GanymedeLullaby, Henka Chan, SpunkyOne, TheDrunkenWerewolf and SalazarMarvolo. As well as our collab works over in TheFoxPack.

Without further ado, on with the story.

When Myuri Kurosuchi, the Captain of Squad 12 and the President of the Department of Research and Development, enters his office, he spots the box on his desk which he had found early that morning. He was clearing his bookshelf of experiments that didn't work in the past or no longer interested him when he came across it.

Knowing exactly what it was and what it contains, a wide grin extends on his sinister face. "This is going to be a fun experiment. I haven't had any fun for a while." He opens the box just a touch and a purple cloud burst out and quickly left the office.

He thought for a second about following it, but decided it would be much more fun to watch from his surveillance computer. This way he won't be noticed. "Let's see who gets caught. I know it only goes to those who have the deepest desires for each other. It's a good job I'm the only one who can see it. I'd be in big trouble otherwise. Oh, it's gone straight to Squad 6 barracks. This will be interesting."

…

Over at 6, Byakuya and Renji were in the office finalising the monthly reports for Yamamoto.

"Captain. Forgive me for the reminder but isn't it your birthday today?" Renji looked at his perfect superior with quizzical eyes.

"You know I hate birthday celebrations Abarai. Don't even think about it. I told you the past 10 years I'm not going to the tavern. I'm not Kyoraku" he replied, a stoic tone in his voice.

"I know that Captain, I wasn't going to suggest it. I was going to ask if you wanted to go for dinner somewhere."

Like Byakuya, Renji was surprised by his own forwardness. He scolded himself for the crazy idea. 'Great, now he's gonna be silent all day after a snide comment. It wouldn't work anyway. I'm a Rukon dog and he's a Noble.'

Behind his indifferent mask, Byakuya was smiling. Though the feelings were mutual, the revelation was unexpected. His noble status wouldn't usually allow such things to occur but at the present moment, nothing could be done about it. Little did either of them know, Myuri had released Lust from the Box of Pandora.

"Where would you suggest?" The mask has slipped and Renji sees a sly smile on the noble's delicate face.

Short of going to the tavern there wasn't many other places to get a meal. "I don't actually know. I could have suggested the tavern but I know you're not keen on that idea."

"That sounds great if it's just us two. Don't expect me to get drunk though" Byakuya laughed.

The sudden outburst left Renji speechless. He had never heard such a wonderful sound. The tuneful laughter of his Captain brought more joy to his heart than he ever thought possible. He actually wanted to tackle his superior in loving embrace. Before he knew it, Byakuya was by his side with a hand on his shoulder. His commanding officer spun him round on his office chair and straddled him, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. Resistance never came to thought for Renji as he had been waiting so long for this. His hands moved up Byakuya's slim but muscular chest and to his black, satin-silk hair that fell over his shoulders. Welcoming the feeling of Renji's hands caressing his body, Byakuya deepened the kiss further and grinned when Renji let out a deep moan. After a while they broke apart for air. The younger man still enfolding his strong hands around his Captain. Byakuya's slate grey eyes sparkled in the dim light of the office. There was no mistaking the desire that had overcome the both of them. Renji had just noticed now that Byakuya had taken the tie out of his hair and started to brush it out of the way.

"I always preferred your hair down Ren."

"Always? How long have you felt this way Bya?" shocked by the declaration, and the new name that the older man had addressed him by.

Smiling Byakuya sweetly kissed Renji's neck before replying. "A long, long time."

Now it was Renji's turn to smile. Knowing that he felt the same way, he hoped this new found embrace would never end. He had dreamt about this moment so many times since before even being in the academy all those years ago. He dreamt that Byakuya would notice him and reciprocate his feeling of longing. The yearning of his heart which had at times been unbearable. Byakuya's status of nobility was always going to be in the way. Never in his mind did he ever expect the older man to make the first move.

As if he was reading Renji's mind, Byakuya brushed his hand against his cheek and whispered "I love you Ren-kun."

"And I love you Bya-kun"


End file.
